The last chance
by briar black death rose
Summary: When Ichigo Kurosaki is walking home from a club he deicdes to take a short cut. Little does he know he is being stalked by a certain blue haired man. What the outcome is amazes Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

The music was pumping loudly through the club as the lights flashed numerous colors having it cascade over the dance floor. Ichigo sat on a stool watching as his friends got their groove on on the dance floor. Ichigo was ready to leave due to boredom since he didn't have enough alcohol to intoxicate him to have fun and be all happy go lucky. So instead of sticking around Ichigo got up and went over to Shinji, Nnoi, Ulquiorra, Orihime and Starrk.

"I'm leaving!" Ichigo yelled.

"Why?" yelled Nnoitra.

"I'm bored!" Ichigo yelled," I gotta do shit tomorrow too!"

"Your more of a buzz kill then Ulquiorra!" said Nnoitra.

"Tch," said Ulquiorra," you are all trash."

Nnoitra fingered Ulquiorra.

"See ya," Ichigo said.

Leaving the club Ichigo felt the fresh fall air hit his skin and inhaled the scent. The air around this time was ultimately his favorite of all smells besides the smell of the forrest after it rained. He was about twenty one years old living in America. In Los Angelas the city of Angels. ichigo looked up into the sky where he noticed the stars in the sky which weren't much since the smog of the city attacked teh sky clouded up the majority of the stars. Ichigo wasn't much for the outdoors but he didn't mind a chance to go camping ever now and then in the outdoors. For work Ichigo currently worked at a few shops doing part time. It paid the rent and the bills and there wasn't a night where he went hungry so it did not bug him so much. Ichigo decided to take a short cut where he cut down an alleyway. There were dangers but Ichigo didn't care because this one alley was typically unoccupied and there were occasionally the few homeless people that lived there. Though as Ichigo walked through the alleyway he felt the sense of unease and looked around paranoid only to see that no one was there but still feared that there was someone there. A trash can was struck with something and Ichigo quickly turned around to see it tipped over and a the lid now open with trash spilled out. There was a sewer rat there and looked up at him with those eyed. Sighing out a breath of relief Ichigo continued on and began to walk forward. Truely he was loosing his sanity. Ichigo was not afriad of the dark so why should walking alone home in the dark scare him.

"Maybe did drink a little too much," Ichigo whispered.

A whisp of crips air passed Ichigo making him shiver and he looked at his arms to have the goosebumps appear. Rubbing his hands against his arms to cause friction Ichigo felt his arms slightly warm up but feel the warmth leave his system. For the first time Ichigo noticed that he was walking in the alley way that had no lights and it was almost like walking in complete darkness. Ichigo had walked through here during the day so he knew how to get back but as he was nearing the T in the road the right side leading to a dead end nad the right leading to another path to lead to his house he was pulled to the right side. Large hands around his mouth dragging Ichigo further to the dead end. Ichigo was pinned against the brick wall with brute force and had a small piece of rubble landing on his head. Biting down on the hand there was a rough grunt.

"Ow!" yelled a masculine voice," listen here ya little fucker. I got a proposition for ya. I'll let ya live but here's the deal. Gotta let me fuck ya."

"What?" Ichigo said in a muffled voice.

"Yeah you heard me," said the man," you wanna live or die?"

"Live!" Ichigo yelled.

"Good," said the man," names Grimmjow."

Ichigo couldn't believe he was reduced to this. He wasn't even gay for the matter so doing this to a man made him nervous. So nervous that he could barely hear Grimmjow and the words that escaped his lips were soundless but Ichigo found himself kissing the man. Occasionally Grimmjow would suck in Ichigo's bottom lip and nibble on it like a mouse would to cheese. Although Grimmjow gave no warning as he shoved his tongue inside the young bleached haired man's mouth. Grasping Ichigo's body in a iron tight grip Grimmjow pushed Ichigo harder into the wall and made a low growl. Grimmjow moved his body forward having Ichigo feel Grimmjow's hard erection bump against his own. What surprised Ichigo was that he was getting a hard on from something that was not heterosexual.

"Hope you like it rough," Grimmjow said agaisnt Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo felt the studded belt he wore loosen and the buttons of his pants be released. Ichigo didn't know what to do so he did the same thing to Grimmjow and when Grimmjow grasped Ichigo's cock it made Ichigo stop for an instant. Unable to comprehend the feeling that struck him. Ichigo tilted his head back and his hips bucked. The rough hands against Ichigo's cock felt nice and was disappointed when Grimmjow removed his hand from Ichigos' pants. Grimmjow chuckled and dropped the pants he wore kicking them out of his legs. The mans erection pressed against Ichigo.

"On yer knees," said Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's hand was on Ichigo's shoulder and shoved him down. Ichigo mumbled a groan and a quiet and short "fuck!". The pain that was in Ichigos' knees stung. Grimmjow's pride and joy was in front of Ichigo's face and Grimmjow's hand was on the back of Ichigo's head and forced him forward.

"Suck it," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo made a noise of discomfort but opened his mouth slightly and pressed his lips against the surprisingly soft skin. Flicking his tongue out Ichigo had his tongue swirl around the head. Steadily Ichigo sucked the head in sucking harder. Grimmjow's searing blue eyes watched in interested as a man who was supposably straight could do so well. Grimmjow smirked when he noticed that the young man in front of his had got a stiffy from all of this. Grimmjow pulled the young man up since Grimmkow desired more. They were now face to face. Grimmjow throwing Ichigo into the wall and forcing Ichigo's back to face Grimmjow. Grimmjow wasted no time on the man since he was itching to get this started since he had first laid eyes on the orange haired man since he saw him dancing on the dance floor with a frw of his friends. Roughly jabbing a finger inside Ichigo the youth yelped and moved forward at the sudden invasion. Grimmjow waited only a few minutes before he placed in a second finger and then after that a third. Ichigo already lost in the sensation had giving up and was moaning when Grimmjow had his fingers so deep that he could rub them against his prostate before fiercly stabbing the set of nerves. Ichigo clentch around the fingers when Grimmjow hit the spot numerous times.

"Please," whinned Ichigo.

"Please what?" asked Grimmjow," want me to fuck ya. Fuck ya till ya can't see or walk straight. Fuck ya so bad that you'll come crawling back fer more."

Ichigo's brown milky eyes met the deep sapphire ones both containing extreme passion. Grimmjow could get used to topping men like this with a sexual experience like this since it was like being on cloud nine. Like laying in the hot sun on a field where all you wanted to do was absorb the suns ray and sleep. Grimmjow grabbed a hold of his erection positioning it and placed it in Ichigo's entrance slowly entering but then snapping his hips forward. Again and again he would slowly enter but come in deep and hard. Kissing Ichigo's neck a few times he bit down on the shoulder and placed his hands on Ichigo's hip for a better position and to gain more force. Grimmjow was quiet satisfied with the results since he had Ichigo moaning and mewing beneath him. Truely this man was meant to be a uke even though he was somewhat not that feminine. Though the sounds Ichigo made had him loose some of his masculinity. Though Ichigo still had his man hood in tack since when he met Grimmjow's thrusts it was with just as much possibly more force than Grimmjow's. They used no lube so Grimmjow figured the young man would probably not be walking for a while and he was kind of sad about it since he wouldn't mind pounding his cock into the mans ass. Grimmjow didn't know much about him besides his name was Ichigo. He had heard one of Ichigo's friends say the name but he did not care for names that much.

"You wanna come?" Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo whinned but nodded his head.

"How bad?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo's mouth was moist and hot but had issues being able to answer; however he wanted to release and have the sensation explode so he could rest. Though he did not want it to end either.

"Bad," Ichigo whispered.

Grimmjow took a hand off Ichigo's hip and placed it on Ichigo's penis. After a few strokes Ichigo game gurgling out a strangled moan all on Grimmjows' fingers triggering Grimmjows orgasm. When it ended Grimmjow moved away from Ichigo in a professional manner.

"Well it was fun Ichigo," sadi Grimmjow," maybe we should do this next time."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow left in awe. Wondering how the man knew his name. Shaking his head Ichigo waited a few minutes before he leaned over grabbing his cloths and placing them over his body. The cold of his cloths hitting his warm skin. Ichigo was embarrassed on what he had just experience but in the end came to the conclusion that it was not all that bad. Maybe he would take the blue haired mans offer the next time the met. Or maybe next time he would never acknowledge the man. This one time being being the last chance for him to experience this.

Got bored wrote a one shot Yayoi however ya spell it. well im pree sure ima keep it a one shot since I wouldn't really know how to progress it at all lol. third FF i've ever done. 2nd homosexual one. So yeah don't judge.


	2. Chapter 2

wonderin if i should make this one shot to a real story. i really wanna and i promise two things: One there will be lube used furtther on and 2. no more rape scenes. Inbox me if you think i should continue. I'm doing what IILesGeMeAuxII said "continue it to set the balance of the universe back to normal" grim ichi love of course. not like my other grim ichi where there is a love traingle. also if any of y'all were expecting this to be a real chapter im sorry. next chapter will be a real chapter this is more of an authors note


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo woke up to find searing pain all over his body.

"Oh dear God!" Ichigo groaned.

Ichigo remembered getting home last night and had removed his cloths and went straight to bed trying to forget the horror. Ichigo placed his hand over his face and moaned loudly at the fact on the humiliating act he had done. Along with how he enjoyed it. Ichigo tried to move but couldn't since the pain hurt too much.

"I guess I'm laying in bed all day," said Ichigo.

Or at least until he gained enough motivation to move and get some food. Closing his eyes Ichigo could oly see images of the blue haired man. Grimmjow. How Grimmjow touched him and how the pleasure had been. Those soft lips and rough hands as he felt the man entering him. Ichigo shook his head and the image disappeared. Opening his eyes Ichigo looked down at his boxers to see his now erect member. His arms were not sore so he moved his hands down and began to stroke himself in long powerful strokes. The image of Grimmjow invading his world. Licking his lips Ichigo used one of his free hands to touch himself further. Playing with his chest and running his f It ingers over his nipples. Pinching them and rolling them in his fingers. It wasn't enough to satisfy him though. He didn't want to admit it but he wanted to feel Grimmjow as he fucked him. Ichigo placed his fingers that were not holding his erect member and began to lick them as if it were a cock. Taking his time as he coated the fingers in saliva. After he was done he lifted his hips up and placed a single digit near his hole. Swirling his finger around the hole. Placing a digit inside he moaned and felt horrible at the same time at the degrading act. Jacking off was typical but the fact that he had his finger entering and exiting his anus made tears sting his eyes. Ichigo disliked how he liked this feeling spreading through him and how a simple man had done this too him. Although it was only one finger pain seared through him from last night making a tear fall from his eye. Soon after Ichigo felt himself as he came. He came to seeing the image of Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't move for awhile until he realized he would have to clean up his mess. Sighing he actually got up but groaned from that pain in his lower back.

"Fuck," he muttered.

moving to his bathroom he went to the counter digging through a drawer and pulled out a wash cloth. Turning on the taps he waited until the water was warm. the cloth soon became damp and he placed the warmth on his chest. It felt nice and it made him want to have a bath. Throwing away the cloth Ichigo turned off the tap and moved to his tub where he turned the water on. Placing the plug in the hole and watched as the water slowly filled the tub while the water rushing made a loud noise. Ichigo slipped in the water and smiled as the warmth surrounded his body. Ichigo waited until the water had almost filled the tub before he moved to turn it off. There was still pain in his body but when he laid back down it seemed to disappear. Closing his eyes Ichigo began to relax as the content began to flow through his body. Ichigo was concentrating on his breathing that left his body and soon enough he managed to fall asleep.

Ichigo was woken up by a yell.

"Ichigo!" yelled a voice," where are ya?"

"Fuck off!" Ichigo yelled.

The door opened revealing Nnoitr and Shinji. Nnoitra smirked at what he saw and Shinji giggled.

"You shoul really get changed," said Shinji and giggled.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled," so I fell asleep in the bathtub anyone can."

"Mhm yeah what ever," said Nnoitra.

"Leave so I can get changed," Ichigo said.

"Why we've already seen ya nude so like it matters,' said nnoitra.

"I'd rather not have you guys checking me out," said Ichigo.

"I got Shinji," said Nnoitra," like I'd want you."

"Sorry Ichi but Nnoitra's my man," said Shinji.

The two chuckled and Ichigo ignored them as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was still sore but gritted his teeth as he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Ichigo was relax and was a little angry at the pair waking him up.

"Hurry up and get dressed," said Shinji.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I wanna take you to take me out to lunch for ditching us at the club last night," said Shinji.

"Maybe," Ichigo said.

Ichigo passed Shinji and Nnoitra and moved to his room where he put on some baggy jeans and a shirt that was a little loose on him. Ichigo went into his closet where he grabbed a green hoodie. His pants were black and his undershirt purple. Walking to his living room he saw Nnoitra snag a kiss. It never bothered him that his two best friends were gay it just surprised him that they ended up dating and had been doing so for over five years without one cheating on the other. he knew that the two wished to get married the only thing stopping them was a place to do it. He was happy for them and cleared his throat having Shinji jump back and look down at his shoes.

"Hurry up and get your shoes on," said Shinji.

"Mhm working on it," Ichigo responded.

Ichigo moved to his door slipping on his shoes. He didn't bother to lock the door but kept it open until Nnoitra left. Nnoitra was so tall he had to bend down to enter the room but it made Nnoitra happy that the inside of his house was taller. Walking to Ichigo's driveway he noticed Nnoitra's firebird. It was a faint color of orange but when it started was really noisy when the engine roared to life. Ichigo entered the passanger side in the back and watched as Shinji got in the front and Nnoitra in the drivers seat. The keys turned and brought the car to life with not the noise of the engine but the noise of the radio. It blared loud rock music scaring the crap out of Ichigo. Covering his ears until he couldn't hear the noise Ichigo glared at Nnoitra.

"Why was that so loud?" Ichigo asked.

"Cause I got good taste in music thats why," Nnoitra said.

Shaking his head Ichigo looked away but in his peripheral vision he could see Nnoitra snag a kiss. It made him wish he had a lover and when he thought that Grimmjow came to thought. Ugh, no way. That man was nothing but unkind. The most Grimmjow would do to be nice would probably leave the toilet seat down for the ladies. Ichigo was straight. He should be thinking about what it is like to have sex with a women. The kindness they possessed and how they liked to treated the boys back in the days of middle school and high school. Ichigo had received a cake from Orihime but they never really dated. Ulquiorra was the one who was dating her.

"So where did you want to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Mmm I dunnno," said Shinji," go to ihop and then Long Beach."

It would take about over an hour maybe to get to long beach since it was twenty two miles to get there. Depending if traffic was heavy or light.

"What do you want to do at Long Beach?" Ichigo asked.

"I dunno swim," said Shinji," itss pretty warm out considering it's autumn"

"I don't have any shorts," Ichigo said.

"Then we'll just chill at the beach," said Shinji," Nnoi do you still have the lawn chairs in the back from last time?"

"Yeah," Nnoitra responded.

They drove in relative silence while the music played loudly. The restaurant was somewhat busy when they arrived too. The parking lot about three-quaters filled and the restaurant busy with citizens. Nnoitra and Shinji walked inside at a table that was near the window. Ichigo followed and sat across from Shinji and Nnoitra. He needed a date or something because right now he was really feeling like a third wheel. Looking around Ichigo could hear the chatter of people and the waitress's hustle and bustle to get through. There were already menus so Ichigo had to look to see what he wanted. A girl with short inky black hair arrived with a pen in and notepad in her hand.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked.

"Pancakes with syrup," said Shinji.

"Sunny side up eggs, sausages, and hashbrowns," said Nnoitra.

"And you?" the girl asked.

"Um," Ichigo said," can i get toast with a bacon and egg sandwich."

"Sure," she said," anything to drink?"

"Cofee," said Nnoitra," black."

"Orange juice,"said Shinji.

"I'll just have some coffee," Ichigo said.

"Black?" asked the lady.

"Sugar and creme," Ichigo responded.

"Okay," said the lady," I'll be back in a few with your drinks."

Ichigo watched as the girl left. He blinked a few times noticing he was zoning out.

"Hey Ichi why were ya starin at her butt," Shinji whispered.

Ichigo felt a blush creep on his face.

"I didn't!" said Ichigo," I zoned out but wasn't staring at her butt."

"What ever," said Shinji," why not get her number."

"I don't really wanna date," said Ichigo.

It was the truth. He never really hit it off with dating. They didn't like his hair because they thought he dyed it but when he said it was natural they looked at him but still denied him. A few girls accepted his offer but it never went past three dates. Ichigo of course wasn't a virgin. He had had sex with women before. A few one night stands when he was drunk but he had had serious relationships. They didn't go on dates very often but he had dated for a period of over three months. Highschool was easier for him to date though. He had a relationship that was edging towards eight months before he learned the girl had been cheating on him.

"Maybe I should go for men," Ichigo muttered to himself.

Shinji began to choke on what was probably his own saliva and made Ichigo turn to him.

"Whoa!" said Shinji," you serious? Didn't know you swung that way."

" I was kidding," said Ichigo.

_I can't believe I thought that outloud!_ Ichigo thought to himself.

The inky haired woman returned with their drinks and Ichigo could only stare at the brown liquid as steam rose up. Occasionally sipping on the hot drink Ichigo joined in on Nnoitra and Shinji's conversation. Nnoitra complained about how annoying work was and how there were idiots all around the mechanic shop. Shinji tried to beat him saying how all his co workers were lazy asses and practically did they stopped and were playfully elbowing each other.

"Douche," said Shinji and laughed.

"Takes one to know one," said Nnoitra.

After fifteen minutes of joking around, laughing and making funny faces the waitress returned once again to give them their food. Nnoitra dug in ignoring the everyone. Shinji and Ichigo held a conversation up and ate their food with more grace than Nnoitra who plowed though the meal. Nnoitra had a refill of coffee and hoped that his bill wouldn't add up to a hundred dollars. Ichigo bit into his slice of toast feeling the butter touch his lips and the crumbs tumble onto the plate. The toast slid down his throat as he swallowed and took another bit having it make a crunching sound with each bite he took. When Ichigo picked up the sandwich that had a bagel for bread, cheese, crispy bacon and a sunny side up egg. Biting into that too he cold taste the grease from the bacon and the cripsyness touch his lips.

"Enjoying your food?" Shinji asked.

Ichigo nodded his head," You?"

"Yeah," said Shinji," it's good.'

The sandwich wasn't too big but it would last him until lunch arrived. Frankly Ichigo was happy that he decided to get out of bed since the weather was so nice. The sun glared down at the world.

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn a hoodie," said Shinji.

"I know," said Ichigo," I think I'll leave it in your car. Walk around the beach shirtless."

"Attract all the ladies," Nnoitra said and laughed.

"Idiot," said Ichigo.

Ichigo took the last bite of his sandwich and waited for Shinji to finish before they got the check. Leaving a nice tip the bill was paid for and the two left for the car. Ichigo entered and rolled down his window and removed his hoodie before he placed his seat belt on. When Nnoitra started to drive the cool air hit his face whipping his hair behind him. It was close to his shoulders about now and he would eventually need to get a hair cut soon. A trim where he would get a few centimeters cut off. He got a hair cut maybe every seven or so months.

"Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone?" Shinji sang.

" can you hear me now!" Nnoirta sang," There's no light, there's no to breathe, when you're you hear me now? Hear me now?Can you hear me? Hear me now."

Laughing at their singing Ichigo heard the song hero by skillet begin to play.

"I've gotta make a stand" Ichigo and Shinji began to sing,"It's just another war. Just another family torn. My voice will be heard today. It's just another countdown begins to destroy ourselves.

They continued to sing all the way to the beach. Singing to Just a little faster by there for tomorrow, You're gonna go far kid by The Offspring and even some Link Park, Radiohead, and Adam Lambert For your entertainment. They sung that just to see Nnoitra's face which was priceless. He was so flabbergasted and after we finished he threated to never drive us anywhere if they sung to Adam Lambert in this car. Ichigo knew they had finally arrived when the car was placed in park. Ichigo unbuckled his seat belt and then removed his shirt and got out of the car closing it. Nnoitra locked the doors.

"I'll go get us some drinks," said Ichigo.

"Coke," said Shinji.

"Pepsi," said Nnoitra.

Ichigo walked to the nearby concession stand. He saw a man who had blue hair and when the man turned around he read the name tag that said Grimmjow. Ichigo looked at the man with shaky eyes trying to hold back his fear and anger to either punch the man in the face or run away.

"How may I help you?" asked Grimmjow.

So i deleted the previous chapter 3 since it was missing this part . sorry. had fun with this chapter. making ichi and shin sing to adam lambert. Well i wonder how Grimm kitty will react to seeing our little berry? will he pull him aside and they have hot love making sex(yes i know that don't make sense but just roll with it), will they fight? find out next chapter lol. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

"What can I get you?" said the man

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow trying not to show fear instead he placed a fake smile on his face and looked at the man as if nothing happened.

"Can I get a sprite, coke and pepsi?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure that'll be $6.98," said the man.

Nodding his head Ichigo handed the cashier seven dollars and the cashier went to grab the drinks. When he came back the cashier gave Ichigo the drinks and a recite.

"Have a nice day," said Ichigo.

"You too," said the man.

Ichigo looked at the drinks and noticed that his recite had something scribbled on the back. Turning it over he noticed a note.

I remember you. Meet me near the trees in half an hour, got it? If not I'll find you.

Grimm.

Ichigo would rather not meet them man but something inside his head was saying that he should. Maybe he could get some answers out of him. He didn't know how but he would try. Grimmjow probably wanted to mean near the pier that had those trees since it was somewhere were you could kind of hide from people. They were near pierport landing. Along with close to the shoreline aquatic park. Walking towards Shinji and Nnoi Ichigo handed them there drinks.

"Bout time," said Nnoi," geez can't you not take five minutes to do something simple."

Ichigo stuck out his tongue like and immature adult and continued to walk the beach with them. Nnoi and Shinji were arguing whether or not to go swimming even though they didn't have the right cloths for it or lay on the beach. Nnoi won with laying on the sandy beach.

"Wanna race?" asked Nnoi.

"Sure," said Shinji," come on Ichi you gotta race too!"

"Ready," said Nnoi," set."

That was as far as Nnoi got before he darted for the sand near the shoreline aquatic park. Shinji shouted how Nnoi cheated and began to run. Ichigo scowled before he chased after the two maniacs who thought it was a good idea to go running in this hot weather. Ichigo was thankful that he had bought himself a drink. Nnoi arrived first Shinji just barely second and Ichigo last. Shinji was gasping for air like a fish on a dock.

"I gotta exercise more," said Shinji.

"You exercise enough," Nnoi said and winked.

"Nnoi," Shinji whined.

Nnoitra chuckled and wrapped his arm around Shinji before kissing the top of his head. Ichigo looked away since he felt rude when he did look. It wasn't so much awkward to see them together it just made him have that lonely feeling where he wished to have someone to hold and kiss and to love him. Sadly the only thing close to that was that stupid idiot Grimmkjow except with the love part and how he didn't wish to be with that man. Ichigo watched as Shinji began to build sand up at his lame attempt to build a sandcastle.

"I can do it," said Shinji.

"Mhmm suuuureee ya can blondie," said Nnoitra.

Shinji made a face at Nnoitra before he continued to make a pile of sand throwing on rocks, seashells and sea weed.

"Fail," said Nnoitra.

Shinji threw a oyster at Nnoitra.

"Ow!" complained Nnoitra," those hurt. Didn'tcha know that."

"Of course I did," said Shinji," why do you think I threw it."

"Kiss my foot better," said Nnoitra.

"No," said Shinji.

"Pwease," said Nnoitra.

"No," said Shinji.

"Pwetty pwease," said Nnoitra.

"Uh fine," said Shinji.

Nnoitra smiled and stuck his foot in front of Shinji's face. Shinji kissed the foot having sand stick to his lips.

"You suck," said Shinji.

"And you blow," said Nnoitra.

Laughing at the pair Ichigo laid on the sand in a comfy position as he closed his eyes. Napping on the beach was great because the sand was a perfect mattress since it fit a person perfectly. The sand hugging every part of the body. Sighing Ichigo was prepared to fall asleep until he remember what time he would have to meet the blue haired bastard. Ichigo preferred to never see him again but with his orange hair Grimmjow would surely find Ichigo and probably do something to embarrass him in front of Nnoitra and Shinji. Looking at his watch Ichigo noticed he had about fifteen more minutes before he had to arrive there. Setting his watch to go off in five minutes Ichigo called Shinji.

"Yo Shin," said Ichigo.

"Yeah?" asked Shinji.

"Gotta leave in five to do something," said Ichigo," I'll be back though."

"Kay," said Shinji," see ya then."

Ichigo squinted his eyes open to sit up and move to where Shinji and Nnoitra were. Nnoitra was throwing tiny sea shells at Shinji attempting to hit him. They ran around in circles but neither of them actually could hit each other.

"Stop it Nnoi," said Shinji.

"No," said Nnoitra," not until I hit you for throwing sea weed in my face and for that stupid oyster."

"But I kissed your toe better," said Shinji.

"Still doesn't make me feel better," said Nnoitra.

Ichigo chuckled as Shinji tried to jump and roll in an attempt to grab a shell but he failed and just stumbled as soon as he got back making Nnoitra be able to dump some shells on Shinji and sea weed.

"Aw nasty," said Shinji.

"You deserve it," Nnoitra said.

Standing up Ichigo moved towards them and took a long sip of his sprite feeling the cool liquid slid down his throat.

"So whatcha doin that makes ya leave us Ichi?" asked Shinji.

"Remember I have to go talk to someone here," said Ichigo.

"Oh," said Shinji.

'Yeah," said Ichigo.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon though," said Ichigo.

"Okay cool," said Shinji.

Ichigo's watch beeped and Ichigo waved goodbye before he descended for his chat with ick. The sun's beams radiating down on his shoulders and back he crossed the pavement across the street and to his left he noticed the large white lighthouse. There were tree's there and he went in that direction searching each tree for a certain man. This area was less crowded than the beach so Ichigo figured that it might not be as safe to meet the man but his legs continued moving.

"Hey," said Ichigo.

Ichigo's head whipped to the side to see Grimmjow casually leaning against a tree using hand motions to beckon Ichigo forward. Ichigo neither quickened nor slowed his pace as he advanced towards the man. Though when he was in front of Grimmjow, Grimmjow did what Ichigo least expect. Pulling Ichigo into a heated kiss. Turning Ichigo around lightly kissing him but somehow making it so much pleasurable. Grimmjow grinding his hips into Ichigo a few times making Ichigo whine from discomfort since it sent memories from last time into his brain. With all his strength Ichigo pushed Grimmjow back.

"What the hell!" yelled Ichigo.

"Sorry," said Grimmjow," just wanted to see if what happened last time was real."

"Huh?" said Ichigo.

"Well you see," said Grimmjow," it was a club and I'm not really like how I was that night. I mean yeah I like dudes but heres the dealio. I was pretty much drunk. I know it wasn't a good excuse for what I did but I was hopin ya know start all over. I'll apologize and all. Ain't good at that shit ya see but hey it's worth a shot ain't ."

Ichigo shivered at his name escaping Grimmjows lips.

"Why should I?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll make it worth your while," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"Oh God I didn't mean in that way!" Grimmjow blurted," complete wrong choice of words."

"I'll say," said Ichigo.

"Come on," said Grimmjow.

"Maybe," said Ichigo.

"Good enough for me," said Grimmjow," so whatcha doin in long beach?"

"With my friends," said Ichigo.

"Can I join?" asked Grimmjow," take you guys our for dinner.. Well not take ya out but ya know buy take out. What ever ya want. Even if it were Chinese food."

"Not my choice," said Ichigo," depends on it they like ya enough to bring ya back to Los Angelas."

"I live there so yeah," said Grimmjow," drive a motorcycle here all the time to work."

"Interesting," said Ichigo," not to be rude but I never really asked for you life story or anything."

"And I never really asked to be told it either," said Grimmjow," so can I chill?"

"Ya know I ain't gay right?" asked Ichigo.

"Not how ya acted that night," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo punched Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Can we please forget about it," said Ichigo," if ya never bring it up again and apoligize right now you can come."

"Okay," said Grimmjow," Ichigo I am very sorry for what I've done. Man I do not do that often so be happy."

"Che whatever," said Ichigo," come on. By the way I still hate ya. I'm only letting ya come cause I know you'll show up anyways."

"Yup," said Grimmjow," embarrass ya till your red like a strawberry."

Ichigo scowled. He hated it when people refereed to his blushing making him red as a strawberry. Why did his name have to mean strawberry. The only plus side was his name meant he who protects. Ichigo liked that definition more. Though the one thing running through his mind was how well would this go over. Interacting with his rapist. It made his palms sweat. If they were ever alone again would he be raped again? molested? mugged? It made Ichigo nervous as hell though. Sighing Ichigo let Grimmjow walk in front just for safety reasons.

All I could really come up with right now. Sorry if ya didn't like how im making Grim and Ichi hang out but all I can say is deal with it. Im makin a romance and it aint a romance if they dont see each other. Other than that I hope ya enjoyed the chapter


	5. Chapter 5

warning homosexualness in this scene. You got an issue with that well you've been reading the wrong story lol.

While Grimmjow paid a visit with Ichigo, Shinji and Nnoitra Ichigo sat their somewhat angered. He didn't know why but something about grimmjow that ticked him off. The guy had so many jokes. Some funny and others annoying. Why Ichigo said Grimmjow could be around him he did not know. The jokes that ichigo did not find the least bit funny where when Grimmjow would be putting his arm around him and saying crude jokes or how much him and Ichigo were in love. That they were secret lovers and planned on running away to Utah so they could get married. Nnoitra found them funny and said he'd get along with this blue haired man and Shinji just ignored him.

"Yo Ichi!" called Shinji.

"Hmm?" Ichigo responded.

"Can I talk?" asked Shinji.

"Ohhh keepin secerts," said Grimmjow," cheatin on me already ne?"

"Fuck off," Ichigo sneered.

Ichigo walked with Shinji away from Grimmjow and Nnoitra so their conversation couldn't be heard.

"Yo what's your deal with Grimmjow?" asked Shinji," ya bring him over but it's like your PMSing."

"I'm just not in the mood for his jokes today," Ichigo muttered.

"Then why bring him here?" asked Shinji.

"I dunno," said Ichigo," lets go back before he calls out something inappropriate."

Shinji snickered," That would make my day."

The two walked back to where Grimmjow and Nnoitra were. Grimmjows head picked up when Ichigo and Shinji were close by and he had the hugest shit grin ever.

"That was a pretty quick quickie," said Grimmjow and snickered.

"Yeah you wish," said Ichigo," wanted to watch."

"Oh yeah," said Grimmjow," make a porno. Maybe if I'm lucky I can get in on the action."

"In your dreams," said Ichigo and rolled his eyes.

Grimmjow moved towards Ichigo and moved hsi lips close to Ichigo's ear.

"I'll see you later," Grimmjow whispered.

"How do you know where I live?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth.

"Elementry my dear strawberry," Grimmjow whispered," well I gotta go."

Grimmjow said the last part loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Same here," said Shinji," getting kinda late. Come on Ichi, Nnoi."

Ichigo, Nnoitra and Shinji went their seperate ways from Grimmjow and they entered the car cranking the air conditioning. It wasn't really that late. They hadn't been at Long Beach for very long pardon the pun but Ichigo was okay with that but not looking forward with the visit with the blue haired annoyance. Though for some reason even though he felt anger towards him there was another emotion he felt for the man. Ichigo always tried to push it away but when he ended up seening him it ended dissolving. Ichigo was angered that he felt more than fury towards the man that raped him. BUTT raped him. That was just..Ugh and his reactions to it made him mortified as well. Degrated that he would enjoy having something like that in there. All Ichigo thought was was it too late to start Jack Ass and do the homosexual stunts like the rocket one? or when they tried to get raped by a donkey? Great comedy in the movies. Maybe if he was lucky he'd get to play in porn movies too. Yee haaaaawwww. his body was roaring with excitment like a child on christmas morning...Yeah right.

"Crank the tunes," Ichigo said to Nnoitra.

"Mhmm," said Nnoitra.

There was some good songs playing. Nnoitra skipped the country crap, pop loving pipsqueaks, skipped some of the bass loving boso music since none of it fancied him and retarded rock and went strat for a station that played hip hop and rap. Nnoitra only called it that stuff since none of the good songs by rock or bass like party music played. He didn't mind rock or intrusmental stuff as long as it was a decenet song that you could blare. Eminem's song I'm not afraid played and he started to play it loud. The elderly staring. Probably wondering if the bandana over his eye was fake or not and why he was playing the music so loud. After sometime the car rolled to a stop.

"Last stop," said Nnoitra," get out or enjoy hearing our sex."

"I'll pass," said Ichigo.

Ichigo exited the car.

"See ya later," said Ichigo.

"Bye," said Shinji and Nnoitra in unison.

Ichigo entered his home and sat on the couch watching everybody loves Raymond since nothing good was on. He placed his laptop from the other side of the couch and checked hi e-mails, and looked up new movies coming out. Maybe he'd see one sometime when he wasn't working. After an hour an a half ichigo became restless at the thought of Grimmjow showing up at his house. Ichigo placed the laptop on another chair face up so it could cool down.

"I'll just call the cops if he shows up," Ichigo said to himself.

"Would you know?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo whipped his head to where the voice came from and saw the bleu haired man staring down at him with those sapphire blue licked his lips and strolled forward.

"Now be a good Berry," Grimmjow whispered.

It confused Ichigo how he had let Grimmjow move so close to him. Grimmjow now stradling Ichigo's hips. Ichigo licked his dry lips without really knowing the reaction at the sight of the man on top of him.

"Don't worry," whispered Grimmjow," it won't be as rough this time."

Please have lube was all Ichigo could think.

"Don't think," whispered Grimmjow," just let go of your mind and let your body take over."

Grimmjow's lips moved over Ichigo's in a quick motion. Kissing him tenderly but keeping Ichigo in place so he was unable to run away.

"It's like porn," whispered Grimmjow," when ya do it ya just let your body take over."

"Easy for you to say" croaked Ichigo.

Grimmjow grinned and placed a palm against Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo could only give the man a glare. Though hate radiated off Ichigo Grimmjow could sense another emotion. Lust. Ichigo could feel it to but refused to let it get the best of it. Ichgio thought that if he just let Grimmjow have his way it would go way quicker and Grimmjow might not bug him again. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow which made Grimmjow grin from ear to ear.

"Good to see your acceptance," said Grimmjow.

"Shut up," said Ichigo," lets just get this over with."

Grimmjow chuckled," what ever you wish."

"Then get off and leave my home," said Ichigo.

"Tsk tsk," said Grimmjow," not everything."

Scowling at that Ichigo only complied to what Grimmjow wanted. A fuck. Ugh. Still a repulsing though to Grimmjow more Ichigo could feel the pleasure boiling in his stomach and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Grimmjow's tongue peaking out against Ichigo's lips asking for permission. Ichigo had accepted the enterance and the two tongues battled for dominance. Grimmjow of course winning between the two. Grimmjow moved his centre down to grind into Ichigo's. Grimmjow moaned loudly and kissed Ichigo more fiercely causing Ichigo to moan.

"Mmm so you like that?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head. Grimmjow smiled and planted a kiss on Ichigo's neck biting down where he placed each kiss. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's erection pressed against the centre of his pants and his 's hands moved from Grimmjow's hair to his hips where he held Grimmjow's hips. Ichigo arched his hips up and began to grind into Grimmjow's centre roughly.

"So docile Ichigo," teased Grimmjow.

Before Ichigo could let out a snarky remark Grimmjow stroked Ichigo's jeans where his hard member was pressed against and interupted his thought and let out a sound of pleasure. Ichigo grabbed the button of Grimmjow's pants and removed them. Getting lost in the lust. Ichigo tugged down hard having the pants pool at Grimmjow's ankels. Grimmjow then kicked off the pants having them land somewhere on the carpet. Ichigo's hands then went under Grimmjow's shirt and began to roam the muscled chest. His fingers tracing over the six pack. Feeling the strength of the hard abs. Ichigo's fingers grasping Grimmjow's nipples and rolling on between his fingers. Grimmjow grabbed his shirt and removed it while Ichigo still had his hands on Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo's eyes moved around Grimmjow's chest and Ichigo licked his lips at what he saw. Grimmjow smirked and removed Ichigo's hands so he could take of Ichigo's shirt. Grimmjow was pretty ecstatic that his little berry boy had decided to accept this instead of fighting though he somewhat wished Ichigo would fight since it would be way more fun. Grimmjow licked his lips and watched as Ichigo fumbled with his jeans. Grimmjow chuckled and placed his hands over Ichigo's so he could help Ichigo remove the pants. Grimmjow moved his hips up to give Ichigo enough room so he could slide his skinny jeans off. Grimmjow's cock throbbed in aniticipation to what was going to happen. Ichigo's chest felt heavy and his chest constricting in a way. Ichigo's gaze stayed on Grimmjow as he removed his boxers. The hard member basically in Ichigo's face. His hot breath hitting it. Ichigo clasped his lips around and licked around the base. His tongue sliding up and down as Ichigo took in further. The only noises being heard was the slurping sound and Grimmjow's moans. Grimmjow's hands in Ichigo's orange hair holding him there as he enjoyed the blowjob. It was a dilema since Grimmjow wanted to cum in his mouth but also he wante4d to enjoy that sweet ass. Decisions desicions. Grimmjow eventually decided to let Ichigo cum with a blowjob if he released but he himself would enjoying releasing in Ichigo's tight ass. Removing Ichigo from his cock Grimmjow grinned when he heard Ichigo's small protest.

"Now now," said Grimmjow," it's your turn now."

Ichigo didn't really know what it felt like to have a man give him a blowjob. He had expirenced ones from women but never men.

"Hate you," Ichigo croaked.

"Oh I know," said Grimmjow," but by the time this is over I'll have you loving me."

Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo's boxers and slide them his lips around the hard member Grimmjow cracked another smile at the loud moan Ichigo made. Taking him in slowly and then moving back occasionally. It took maybe five minutes or so until Ichigo spoke up.

"Where's that lube?" askede Ichigo.

Grimmjow chuckled," Eager are we?"

Ichigo nodded his head and wanted this to continue but wanted it to end at the same time. Grimmjow moved away and reached to his left and searched for his jeans until he found what he was looking for. The lube that was in his pockets. Opening the fresh bottle Grimmjow squirted some in the palm of his hand feeling the cool jell as it was rubbed in. There was a reasonable amount. Grimmjow leaned forward.

"Turn over," Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Nodding his head Ichigo did as Grimmjow asked and when his hole was penetrated he gasped.

"Hurt?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo shaked his head since it was the opposite for him. It felt funny but in a good way. Arching his back Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned back. Making a noise of pleasure wehn Grimmjow added a second finger. Scissoring it in so he could stretch Ichigo's hole.

"You like that?" asked Grimmjow.

"Mhmm," responded Ichigo.

"Want me ta fuck ya?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yeah," breathed Ichigo.

Grimmjow chuckled and continued to do what he was doing adding a third finger. Waiting until Ichigo was practically begging for what he desired. Ichigo shuddered at the feeling of Grimmjow's hot breath on the back of his neck. Licking his dry lips and then biting on his lower lip as Grimmjow's pace quickened and the feeling of Grimmjow's teeth scrapping on his neck.

"Please," Ichigo begged in a whispered tone.

"Please what?" teased Grimmjow.

"Please fuck me," stated Ichigo.

Grimmjow removed his fingers and squirted more lube in the palm of his hand and began to slather it on his hard throbbing member that was begging to enter that sweet sweet ass. Positioning his cock Grimmjow moved forward past that tight ring of muscle. Then grabbing Ichigo's hips he slowly entered and exited. Quicking the pace Grimmjow's breath grew heavy and he could hear ichigo's ragged breath. Ichigo arching his back when Grimmjow moved forawrd. The increasing pleasure as Grimmjow's hips pistoned forward.

"More," Ichigo whispered," harder. Harder. Mmm f-gah."

Ichigo was cut off because Grimmjow complied to his demands. The two were in the heat of pleasure enjoying each other. Titling his head back Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's chin and his breath hitched when Grimmjow had hit that set of nerves.

"Mmm oh God!" Ichigo breathed," don't stop."

Ichigo's body felt hot and when he felt Grimmjows fingers around his hard erect member his breath hitched again. The pad of his thumb tracing over the slit before Grimmjow began to give a few gave a few slow strokes that followed by many quick strokes. Ichigo's legs hitched around Grimmjow's and moved back into each thrust meeting each one.

"I'm going to cum," said Ichigo.

"Then cum," said Grimmjow.

And just as Grimmjow said that Ichigo's hot seed spilt over grimmjow's fingers. After a few moments it triggered Grimmjow's release and he colasped on top of carefully movedover. His face fully flushed and his head titling backwards. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Grimmjow and the two slowly edged towards teh land of dreams.

"Night," mumbled Ichigo.

"Night," said Grimmjow.

The only thing heard throughout the house was the quiet breathing of the two.

Well for y' all who are gonna b**ch about technacilty about doesn't ichigo hate Grim. It aint really rape since Ichi is willing this time just saying. Also even though Ichigo dislikes Grimmjow he also likes him so :p this is suppose to end up in a romance so if ichi is always hatin on Grim then it doesn't really turn into a romance if their is no like. Besides that well I am sick which is why this took a while to write and I had writers block which sucked so it took like two three days for me to actually write a dumb sex scene. Also I only get internet if I go to the library and I only go every tuesdays cause of anime/manga club so i'll try to make next chapter longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Well guess i shall give y'all a warning. Sex scene so i guess its a rated M for mature chapter.

Ichigo woke up to a warm feeling surrounding him and when he opened his eyes he noticed the color of skin in his face. Ichigo's head snuggled closer and he heard Grimmjow chuckle.

"Morning," said Grimmjow.

"Morning," said Ichigo.

"So do ya still hate me?" asked Grimmjow.

"I should say yes to make you sweat," began Ichigo," but no not really. When you're an asshole yeah I guess. But for the most part I guess you're pretty chill."

"Thanks...I think," said Grimmjow.

They stayed cuddled up until there was a faint knock on the door.

"Anyone home?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah just wait a minute okay!" replied Ichigo," hurry put on yer cloths."

The last part was a whisper and Ichigo was already placing his cloths on.

"What don't want your buddy to know about us," teased Grimmjow.

"No," growled Ichigo," I'd just rather not have him see us naked."

"You okay in there?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah," said Ichigo," just stubbed my toe."

"Okay," said Shinji," can you hurry up."

"working on it!" said Ichigo," hurry up Grimmjow."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and placed his cloths on. Finally when he zipped up the zipper Ichigo went to the door to let in Shinji. When Shinji walked in his eyes widened slightly.

"Hey," said Shinji.

"Hey," said Grimmjow.

Shinji turned to Ichigo," sorry I didn't know you already had a guest over."

"It's okay," said Ichigo," pop a seat over there."

Ichigo pointed to the furniture that was not used for last nights extraciricular activity.

"So..." said an awkward Shinji," you bang?"

Ichigo almost choked on his salavia.

"I mean it's cool if ya did," said Shinji," just never that ya swung that way Ichi."

Ichigo looked at his best friend awe struck and then Grimmjow began to laugh like it was the funniest joke he ever heard.

"Guess we're busted," said Grimmjow.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Shinji.

"What?" said a shocked Ichigo.

"I could tell when you and him were together with me and Nnoitra yesterday," said Shinji," waas written on your face."

Ichigo blushed a deep red. He thought that he made it look like he dispized Grimmjow yesterday and just wasn't in the mood to hang out with him. Guess he wasn't in control of his own emotions.

"Hey man it ain't nothing to be ashamed of," said Shinji," you remember the first time I found out I liked it up the butt instead of women."

"Yeah," said Ichigo.

Shinji had been drunk at the time and went to some club and some guy was hitting on Shinji and Shinji was excepting that invatation. Ichigo hadn't seen Shinji until the next day when he told Ichigo and said he began to make out with some girl after banging that one guy and well...it didn't work. It was early in the night when that guy banged him so it gave him more time to look around for others.

"Hey if you don't want Nnoitra to know I won't tell him," said Shinji.

"No it's cool," said Ichigo and sighed," just don't go around telling everyone."

"Kay," said Shinji," just wanted to see if you wanted to chill today but I'll just let that information settle into your brain."

Shinji left and Ichigo walked over to his pulled him close to him and Grimmjow began to kiss his neck.

"Grimmjow," complained Ichigo.

"What?" asked Grimmjow," I haven't had my daily servings of fruit for breakfast. And you know as well as I do that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Ichigo chuckled," weirdo."

"The best kind," said Grimmjow and winked.

"Pft," said Ichigo and rolled his eyes,"come here then."

Ichigo pulled ichigo to him and began to kiss the man. The pleasure boiling and stiring in his stomach. Grimmjow growled low in his throat and he was also shocked by how Ichigo reacted. He thought Ichigo would of kicked him out first thing this morning. Clearly Grimmjow was wrong since he could feel his own erection growing and hitting his pants. Along with the fact that he could feel Ichigo's. Ichigo leaned more forward into Grimmjow and he was now straddling Grimmjow. Ichigo pressed his centre against Grimmjows which made him moan.

"Oh God," whispered Ichigo.

Grimmjow flipped the positions now having Ichigo on the bottom. Turning Ichigo around Grimmjow smirked. He rubbed himself against Ichigo having Ichigo shiver and moan once more.

"I love this feeling," whispered Ichigo.

"Me too," replied Grimmjow.

Ichigo removed his shirt and Grimmjow smirked once more. He was liking how Ichigo was thinking. Grimmjow removed his shirt as well along with his pants and well everything. Grimmjow now nude he made sure the lube was handy. Grimmjow was above Ichigo who was now naked. His eyes ranking over Ichigo's body that was visible. Turning around to face Grimmjow blue sapphire eyes met chocolate brown eyes. Hooking his legs around Grimmjow Ichigo began to kiss Grimmjow in a manner that was one of a lovers. He knew it wouldn't hurt anyone. Grimmjow leaned over to grab the lube and it didn't bother him since Ichigo began to kiss his chest leaving a path of fire. Placing the lube in his hand he squirted a good amount and slathered it all around his hand, on his fingers and the web between his fingers. Ichigo turned around for Grimmjow and Grimmjow moved towards him placing the lube on the floor beside the couch so it would be there for later use. Ichigo spread open his cheeks and felt Grimmjow as he pushed past the ring of nerves. Moaning wantonly Ichigo closed his eyes. Grimmjow moved his single digit in and our and using his other hand to occasionally fondale Ichigo's balls or to have his fingers slide down Ichigo's hard length. His cock twitching at the noises escaping Ichigos' lips. Grimmjow added in a second finger and scissored them in to strech Ichigo's tight hole.

"O fgn," moaned Ichigo.

The feeling of being stretch made Ichigo's pleasure rise along with the feeling of anxiety of what was soon to come. As Grimmjow fingered Ichigo he moved his mouth to Ichigo's mouth where he kissed and bit him. Ichigo began a slow rythm to match the one Grimmjow had. A jab of pleasure struck Ichigo's chest.

"More," moaned Ichigo," harder."

Grimmjow complied to what Ichigo asked for and for what he did lead Ichigo to moan some more.

"Just fuck me," Ichigo begged.

Grimmjow contemplated about that for a few minutes just to tease Ichigo and it did work. Ichigo was begging for Grimmjow and that was what he had wanted most. Grimmjow didn't think of Ichigo as a sex slave or a toy. He actually had a liking for the orange haired boy since he first laid eyes on him in the club.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"But why of why should I stop doing this?" asked Grimmjow and then stabbed Ichigo's prostate over and over again.

"So both you and I can cum," said Ichigo in ragged breathes.

Grimmjow rubbed his finger over Ichigo's prostate before hitting it repeadatly.

"Please," begged Ichigo.

"Now that you've asken so nicely," said Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grabbed the lube and placed it on his cock and rubbed it in. His cock throbbing at the thought of entering Ichigo. Grimmjow felt that he wasn't just teasing Ichigo. He was teasing himself by not entering him. Grimmjow positioned himself and then slide in slowly. Before he could snap his hips forward Ichigo leaned into his cock having his shaft go deeper. The two moaned in unison at the feeling. Grabbing Ichigo's hips for support he began to piston his hips forward. Ichigo had his head on the arm of the chair and his head on the side. His face was flushed a little red. His breathing sharp and shallow. His breath would hitch everytime Grimmjow struck his prostate and his eyes would occasionally roll to the back of his head. He made sure his rhythm matched Grimmjows and he felt dizzy from pleasure that his head might explode or he might even go blind.

"Mmmm," moaned Grimmjow.

"Harder," breathed Ichigo.

The two slammed into each other harder and Grimmjow couldl feel his cock as it was looming over releasing into Ichigo. Grimmjow removed a hand off of Ichigo's hip to put it on his erect member. He began to jerk Ichigo's penis and once he did Ichigo sucked in a shallow breath. Ichigo tilted his head back as he came. Moaning more louder than the first time. Grimmjow quickened the pace and soon after Ichigo Grimmjow came. His seed went inside Ichigo. He collasped on top on Ichigo but removed his hand licking some of his fingers clean until Ichigo grabbed his hand nibbling on the tip before he began to have his tongue swirl around his finger and then he took one suck before he moved onto the other. Grimmjow enjoyed the treatment. It was like having his cock sucked.

"Yer mine," Grimmjow whispered in his ear.

Ichigo turned around so he could face Grimmjow.

"It's the other way around bucko," said Ichigo," yer mine."

Grimmjow chuckled," yes I suppose I am your lover."

Ichigo stopped the smart ass remark he was going to say. Grimmjow his lover. That meant they would be dating. He looked at Grimmjow hoping fear wasn't showing.

"As in boyfriend right?" asked Ichigo.

"If you wanna call it that then yeah," said Grimmjow," I'm your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," said Ichigo.

The word felt foreign on his tongue though he had said the word before. It was different since his brain knew that it was directed at him having one. Grimmjow kissed his temple.

"I'm not that bad," said Grimmjow," I've liked ya since the very start and I know you've liked me."

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement.

"C'mon it ain't that bad," said Grimmjow," imagine how Shinji felt. Mighta been hard for him to find someone and here you are freshly gay and you got someone. Not like you have to search while living in loneliness while watching Shinji and Nnoitra be all lovey dovey."

"Good point," said Ichigo.

"Wanna shower?" asked Grimmjow.

"Sure," said Ichigo and chuckled," I don't feel like laying here all day."

"Awwwww," said Grimmjow," don't wanna hang out with me all day."

Ichigo shoved Grimmjow playfully," not what I meant."

The two walked to the shower. Turning the knobs Ichigo made sure that teh temperature was just right so it wasn't scalding hot or freezing cold. The two stepped in and Grimmjow felt the spray of water pelt his back. Ichigo got the spongue and washed Grimmjow and occasionally looking at Grimmjow's well built body. Ichigo wasn't really that jealosu since he had a well built body himself so there really wasn't a differnce if he thought about it.

"Switch," said Ichigo.

The two switched spots and Grimmjow washed his hair as Ichigo got his body wet. Ready for when he was going to shampoo his hair. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders so that they could switch positions. The heat left Ichigo's body from the water making him want to whine but he kept his mouth shut. Taking the hsampoo bottle Ichigo placed it in his hair along with using the sponge to cleanse himself. Once Ichigo knew that Grimmjow was finished Ichigo moved him so that he could get the suds out of his hair and off his body. Grimmjow moved willingly and smiled as he watched Ichigo. Ichigo noticed Grimmjow looking at him.

"What?" Ichigo aske confused.

"Nothing," said Grimmjow and smiled.

This was probably one of the times Grimmjow had truely been his happiest. Besides some moments in childhood like the Christmas he woke up and got a puppy or the birthday where he got exactly what he wanted and more. The water began to run cold and Ichigo jumped and quickily turned around to turn off the water. When he was turning of the water Grimmjow playfully slapped his ass.

"Hey!" protested Ichigo.

"What?" asked Grimmjow," it was a love tap jeez."

"Mhmmm sure," said Ichigo.

The water turned off and Ichigo got out on the mat drying off his feet before he wrappeed a towel around his waist. Grimmjow did the same and the two walked out into the living room.

"I'll get you a robe if you don't want to wear your dirty cloths," said Ichigo.

"That would be nice," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo got their cloths and went to his laundry room and began to start the load of laundry. He noticed a clean load folded on the counter top and placed on the new clothes. He placed the towel in the hamper and took a robe from the clean pile and went to the living room handing it to Grimmjow who thanked Ichigo in return. Ichigo was about to clean up the mess that ws on the couch when he noticed that it was gone.

"You're welcome," teased Grimmjow.

"Thanks," said Ichigo," you didn't have to do that you know."

"Twas the least I could do," said Grimmjow and laughed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes," you are so old fashion you know that."

"Yeah I know," said Grimmjow," i gotta work today so I'll see you later. My shift starts in about two hours."

"Oh," said Ichigo," good thing laundry doesn't take long."

"Yeah," said Grimmjow.

"What do you do?" askerd Ichigo.

"Construction worker," said Grimmjow.

"Cool," said Ichigo.

Ichigo sat on the other couch. The one that they had not just had sex on and Grimmjow sat beside him. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo towards him and had him in between his legs.

"You know having a relationship is no different than with a women," said Grimmjow," only a few technicallaties that's all."

Ichigo nodded his head," I'm cool with liking you and all."

"Good," said Grimmjow," cause it would hurt the ego to hear you were embarressed of me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes," you can be so blunt at times that I'll adapt so there wouldn't be times for me to be embarressed."

Grimmjow kissed him on the lips. Ichigo returned the kiss and leaned back into Grimmjow. The two stayed like that for a while until the washer demanded Ichigo's attention. Then he moved to place the cloths in the dryer. Ichigo and Grimmjow went back to their position for fourty five more minutes. Kissing each other every so often and sometimes having a heavy make out session that left them breathless. When the dryer went off the two got up and Grimmjow found his cloths. Grimmjow placed them on and kissed Ichigo good bye. Grimmjow left the house and Ichigo went to the living room and leaned against the wall and slide was turned on by a man. The realization fulling slamming into him but for some reason it didn't set fear into him...It just felt natural. And one single night had changed his life forever.

Well that was the end. Grimmjow got what he wanted a relationship with Ichi. I think it ended well. If any of you are gonna whine about me not putting more into their relationship please save yourself the effort. I think I'm gonna lay of the yaoi for a while. I'm thinking of writing one of a feminine Ichigo and Grimmjow. Got the idea just haven't typed it out. So until next time.

~Briar~


End file.
